warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Archwing
The Archwing is an all-environment flight system of Orokin design used by a Tenno to fly and engage in combat in space, offering a potent mix of firepower and mobility to engage spaceborne enemies. Unlike Warframe's traditional land-bound gameplay, Archwing missions take place on a three-dimensional plane, offering nearly complete freedom of movement in all directions. Though intended for space use, the Archwing also has the ability to engage in both atmospheric (Plains of Eidolon and Orb Vallis) and underwater (Grineer Sealab) combat. Acquisition An Archwing comprises three components, each of them are acquired through different means depending on the Archwing. Players can acquire their first Archwing, the Odonata, by completing The Archwing quest available to all players with Mastery Rank 2 and above, have unlocked the Mars Junction, and have completed Suisei on Mercury. The rest of the Archwings (Amesha, Elytron, and Itzal) can all be obtained using Clan Research. Access The Archwing section of the Arsenal can be accessed via the vehicle button upon bringing up Select Mode at the bottom right of the main Arsenal overview (Note: For XB1 and PS4, click in the left stick), and has the following three sections available: Tenno Loadout *'Archwing' - The player's Archwings can be managed and customized in this section. *'Archwing Primary Weapons' - The section where Archwing primary weapons can be managed. *'Archwing Melee Weapons' - The Archwing's melee weapons can be managed here. Mechanics Missions Once a player has built and acquired an Archwing, they can participate in dedicated Archwing missions, of which there are three variants: Free Space, which puts players in open space with lots of room to explore and maneuver, Trench Run, where players speed down through tight corridors towards a given mission objective, and Submersible, where players can engage enemies in submarine warfare. In Free Roam missions, Archwings can be deployed via Archwing Launchers. Archwing Maneuvers Combat Combat is mostly identical to traditional controls, however melee combat will cause the Warframe to automatically dash forward towards a nearby target; players can chain melee attacks from one target to another without requiring precision aiming at targets. Stances are unavailable, though blocking and Heavy Attacks can be performed. Jump Attacks and Wall Attacks are also unavailable, with only Slide Attacks being available in the form of a swirling slash that deals higher damage. Archwings have their own set of exclusive weapons – a Primary (Arch-gun) and a Melee (Arch-melee) – and abilities, which replace the player's selected Warframe weapons and abilities; Submersible and Free Roam missions, however, still use the Warframe's primary and secondary weapons. Most Warframe stats and mods do not carry over to Archwing missions, with the exceptions of Aura mods, enemy or item radar increases, and some Passive Abilities such as 's shield gating or 's increased health without an Arch-melee. Companions cannot accompany the player in Archwing missions, though will still apply. Mods |-|Archwing= |-|Arch-Gun= |-|Arch-Melee= With the exception of Auras, radar mods (only for their radar component), , , and , Warframe mods do not work while using the Archwing and have no effect on Archwing gameplay. Archwing Missions Rewards All Archwing mission types have unique reward tables not shared by non-Archwing missions: Weapon Part Locations The and are the starter weapons, first used during the final events of The Archwing quest. Most Archwing weapons consist of parts which are obtainable as offerings from the six core Syndicates, each requiring Rank 2-3 and costing Standing. Blueprints that use these parts are obtainable from the Market. All weapon parts except for the blueprint are tradeable. The Archwing weapons that do not come from Syndicates include: * , , and , obtainable from Clan Research. * , rewarded from Fomorian Sabotage during Balor Fomorian Invasions. Comes in multiple parts, and unlike the Archwing Syndicate weapons, the blueprint is tradeable. * , potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer. * and , which are obtained on completion of The Archwing quest. Notes *It is confirmed that an Archwing possesses life support, allowing its user to remain in vacuum space without repercussions, as seen in the trailer and 's Codex entry, in which the author quoted: "I could feel my lungs fill as it wrapped me in its wings...." *The Archwing is stored inside the Landing Craft as shown by the ship deploying the Archwing from its underbelly. *Most consumables like Squad Ammo Restores, Codex Scanners and others can be used while in Archwing missions. **Specters and Air Support cannot be used in Archwing missions. **As there are no terminals in Archwing missions, it follows that ciphers also cannot be used in them. *Emotes can be used while in Archwing missions, although they cause Warframes to appear to be standing on solid ground with their Archwings still attached. *Abilities that affect the player will dispel the moment the player transitions from standard gameplay to Submersible Archwing combat and vice versa. *Instead of Archwing weapons having a magazine and total ammo pool, they have a single pool of ammo that acts as the magazine. This ammo will replenish itself over a short period of time after the weapon hasn't been fired for a second or two. *Warframe Passives will still apply during Archwing modes. *Odonata is the starter Archwing and the and are the starter Archwing weapons. *It is shown that Archwing will be employed alongside Railjack. *Equipped Warframe Arcanes and Auras still function while in Archwing. Due to the high shield and health capacity of most Archwings, Arcane Grace, Arcane Barrier, Physique, and similar all have noticeably more powerful effects. Trivia *The Archwing was first unveiled in Devstream 35 on August 8, 2014, at Gamescom 2014, and made its debut in . *The Archwing was alluded to in 's Codex Entry: Warframe Archive - Debrief Excerpt, where she used an Archwing to save the narrator from death. * The preview also shows a black Fomorian ship in the background, confirmed to be the Balor Fomorian mentioned in Operation Cryotic Front. * Much of the assets used in Archwing gameplay are actually scaled-down proportionately compared to normal assets in ground-based missions. This results in the models for Mods, Resource pickups and orbs being as large as players. *Due to the sheer speeds that Archwings can travel, certain helmet attachments may disjoint themselves temporarily as they try to catch up with the players. Examples include the loose fabric of 's default helmet and the "ponytail" of 's Locust Helmet. *Up until , the Codex entries for all Archwing guns showed them all being held using the normal underhanded grip for ground weapons, instead of the correct overhand grip used by Archwing weapons. Bugs *Bringing Equinox is ill-advised as there is a bug where the Archwing will only gain the converted Health and Energy from orbs. *Using melee or speeding close to some large debris may result in one getting impaled and stuck in the mesh; take caution using melee attacks around objects to avoid this. **Similar to the bug above, it is possible to get stuck in debris where the player will either die or be stuck permanently. *There have been various encounters with stretched and disjointed player models in Archwing missions. *Instances of glitches including "flying" Archwings on Submerge Missions. **When dying in the water with the Archwing equipped, reviving will place the player on land that is closest to where the player died, and the player can use their Archwing while on land. You can fly around as if you are underwater or in space while using Archwing abilities and Archwing weapons. *If mods which increase the magazine capacity are equipped on any of the player's (Warframe) weapons, then upon entering and exiting a submerged area, the magazine capacity will have reverted to the default for the weapon. This can be quickly fixed by reloading the weapon, but it can still present an annoyance. *Occasionally, the mouse sensitivity changes when going into Archwing missions. **The sensitivity change stays after completing or leaving the mission; relogging may alleviate the issue. Flying_Vs._Tyl_Regor.png|"Flying" Archwing on Titania (vs. Tyl Regor) After Defeating Tyl Regor. Flying_At_Extraction.png|"Flying" Archwing on Titania (vs. Tyl Regor) At Extraction. Flying.png|"Flying" Archwing on Titania Submerge (vs. Tyl Regor), At extraction with Ground Warframe. 2014-11-09 00002.jpg|The old Codex display bug with the Imperator Media Archwing2.png|The Archwing in use. Archwing3.png|A frontal view of the Archwing, along with the Veritux. Archwing.png Archwing 1.jpg|The Warframe Volt, using an Odonata Archwing. Engage Archwing Warframe - Archwing Gameplay Demo A look at Warframe How to get Archwing HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 - Warframe Hints Tips HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 Part 2 - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe Update 15 ARCHWING Quest Walkthrough Warframe Update 15 - ARCHWING Quest! Patch History *Fixed a script error and loss of functionality when viewing Archwing weapons without having the Archwing Quest complete. *Fixed possible script error that could occur if you aborted a mission right as a missile locked onto your archwing. *Blink has become a universal ability for all Archwings! Your ‘Roll’ binding in Archwing triggers its new Blink mechanic that Blink mechanic that propels over 2x the distance of original Blink (but can't be increased by Mods), with a cooldown of 3 seconds to prevent spamming - but at no Energy cost to you! *Adding to the mix, we’ve changed how Afterburner is triggered to allow for simultaneous upward movement during its burn. Previously, the default Afterburner was to hold Shift to Sprint and Space Bar to initiate Afterburner. Now, holding Shift to Sprint and W will trigger the Afterburner once you get some momentum going. This new method may feel weird at first, and we’ll be watching for feedback as we continue to polish for a fluid flight experience. *(Undocumented) Archwings don't inherit inertia (no more drifting after movement buttons are released). *Fixed ability to install an Umbra/Aura Forma on Archwings and Sentinels. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1122503-aura-forma-installed-on-archwing/ *Fixed some Archwing enemies having behavioural problems when at a certain, exact distance away from the player. *Fixed Archwing enemies that move while facing the target having problems if directly underneath or over their target. *Fixed being unable to sprint in Archwing if the player is mid Slide and then launches the Archwing while still holding Slide. ;Archwing Overhaul! Archwing has been upgraded to a full six degrees of freedom! Now, you’ll be able to pilot your Archwing like a true flight simulator with full 360-degree yaws and pitches. (Note: submersible missions will still use the old controls) *New Archwing UI and control bindings to further enhance your flying experience! *New Eximus Archwing units have been deployed throughout the Origin System! *Syndicates now offer Archwing components! *Reduced the total number of Archwing nodes to 8 - one of each type for Grineer and Corpus. ;New Archwing Mission Types! *Archwing Pursuit (Saturn - Pandora) **Hunt down a heavily defended Grineer Ship and destroy it by fighting through the ship’s defenses, such as: energy shields, turrets, and mines. *Archwing Rush (Phobos - Kepler) **Reach hostile supply ships and destroy them before they escape. The more ships you destroy within the given time, the greater the reward. ;Other Changes *The Archwing ability stat screen will now show the correct range for abilities depending on context. (E.g. Blink used to show 100m, but in space you are 0.25x scale so distances are effectively 4x as far. So in space Blink will now show 400m. In water ranges are reduced, so Blink will show 39.69m.) *Archwing Inventory system now utilizes our Inventory Slot mechanic. People are grandfathered in who had a large inventory, but future slots will need to be purchased with Platinum. The way this slot Inventory works is as follows: **Archwings: 4 free, each Slot Purchase gives 1 Slot. **Weapons: 4 free, each Slot Purchase gives 2 Slots. *Adjustments have been made to reduce the amount of ‘pinballing’ that occurs when being knocked back in Archwing after hitting terrain. ;Archwing Polish & Additions New Game Modes: *Archwing Mobile Defense: Defend crashed satellites against waves of enemies in order to secure vital information. *Archwing Defense: Defend two objectives from enemies as they attack from all sides within the heart of a damaged Corpus ship. *Archwing Missions have been adjusted on planetary nodes to better reflect the level range and difficulty of each Planet. *Archwing Mobile Defense has been added to the following planetary nodes: **Grineer on Earth, Erpo **Corpus on Mars, Syrtis Changes: *Archwing Interception Missions have been given a slight redesign, grouping points closer together with increased debris to fight around. *Enemies will now be marked as targets on the main HUD, and targets out of LOS will display the direction of their approach along the edge of the screen. *Afterburner: Pressing the ‘jump’ button while boosting will cause the Archwing afterburners to kick in, giving players a significant speed increase. *Players can now rebind up / down movement keys for Archwing gameplay. *Made various improvements to audio FX while in Archwing Missions. *Asteroids can now drop resources and loot upon being destroyed. *Players can now find loot crates in Archwing Missions. *Archwings now passively regenerate Energy. *Affinity sharing with Squad members while in Archwing has been increased. *Introduced. }} de:Archwing es:Archwing fr:Archwing Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Category:Tenno